our baby,couple
by mariamleddie
Summary: loren tate got pregnant by her idol, will her friends become successful when she come up with one plan ,four couples,family ,friends and trent in this story and katy
1. Chapter 1

Our baby

Loren

I'm 18 years old mother I never I had boyfriend you wonder how I get pregnant me and Mel and Annie went to college party I'm not supposed drink but the man give me drink I guess we carried away my friends was surprised when I lost my virgin to the one and only Eddie Duran after found I was pregnant we meet up everyday cause before I was too drunk we exchanged numbers. Lucky me he even come when I was in the labor he steal some kisses if he can I was so anger at him and I was crying he calm me down and his mom tell me to do this and that when the baby come she just like them and me I was surprised I decide to name her Kendall Eddie want it to be Duran and the middle name we come up with Katy his mom was happy and his was proud of him for taking responsibilities of a child me to I'm proud of him the only people who knows her father is Eddie is Mel and my mom and Annie the people at school knows I was pregnant and give a birth but they don't know the father my mom go to work so Kendall stay with Eddie mom or sometimes with her dad she's almost five months. Today she spending day with her dad. I'm fixing her then the door knocked.

Loren: coming ( I open see Eddie he walked in and kiss me in the lips) hey you

Eddie: morning beautiful ( Loren is hot maybe when she graduated she need to move in with me) where is the princess

Loren: in the room ready to spent day with her

Eddie: always but I wish I could spent all day with her and mommy ( wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her neck)

Loren: ok rock star enough come on ( I push him off walked to the room see Kendall making little noise) hello my princess ready to spent day with your daddy daddy

Eddie: she said yes ( I pick her up)

Loren: I wish I can stay with you guts but I think I'm going to need that. High school diploma

Eddie: yeah and another cute baby ( you should see her face I was Burt out laughing) kidding babe

Loren: I'm about to killed you ( I can't believe Eddie make joke of having another baby )

Eddie: and you need to ready cause I'm ready to tell the world I have a beautiful baby with my beautiful girlfriend the paparazzi and report going to chance you where ever you go she going to grow up an media I don't want that but I want the world to know my beautiful girlfriend and amazing mother of my child .

Loren: aww that so sweet but I'm not ready yet ok she still little she only five months babe

Eddie : babe is Hollywood they love little babies and you might get some gigs for that and you hot you still and in good shape after giving birth you don't gain weight nothing, everything is perfect please

Loren: Ok fine can I talked your mom first and my mom

Eddie: you have all day to do that

Loren: ok

Eddie: Kendallll ( she smile I love playing with my daughter Loren was putting her clothers on she put tight dress you can't tel she's mother at all she's beautiful) babe you look so breath taking

Loren: thanks see Ya later

Eddie: love you

Loren: love you to take care our baby

Eddie: always ( I kiss her and she help me put her stuff in the car she kiss her forehead then we drive of she waive one more time to us)

At school

Chloe: I wonder who's Loren baby dad I'm sure his ugly just like her ( I look back see everybody staring at something then I see Loren she was wearing tigh white dress you can't tell she just give birth last months and with matching heels where is she get them only famous people get to buy this. )

Aid: her dress is beautiful

Kim: where she get the money

Chloe: followed me ( I walked to her) well well isn't this the mother

Loren: can you excuse me for second I don't have time for immaturity seniors ( everybody gasp Chloe was mad I walked away then Annie and Mel come)

Mel: hey lo

Annie: hey girl

Loren: hey girls

Annie: you look hot mama

Loren: thanks

Mel: wow that dress is stunning did Eddie told you to wear this

Loren: nah but he bought it

Annie: girl you lucky as fuck

Mel: you should wear the one mama Katy bought you

Loren: Eddie would killed me

Mel: he know he love it

Loren: I know but I'm a new mother Mel I'm still feeding my five months daughter

Mel: maybe we should do something Saturday

Loren: sorry girls me and Eddie decide to go take Kendal to some places maybe Saturday

Mel: lo since you have baby we Don't nothing fun

Annie: you neither with Eddie or the baby

Loren: guys come on this my own baby and Eddie have to come after her what you want me to do I can't have fun like I used to she's little baby she need me as a mother

Mel: you right maybe we overreacting so tell us about the rock star I don't see him since last week

Loren: he want to tell the world about the baby ( whispered)

Annie: is that mean you going too

Loren: yes

Mel: yayy my emissions completed you should thanks me for taking you to that party ( fake cries)

Loren: I love you girls maybe Sunday we should go Malibu with Eddie I hook you guys with his friends

Mel: oh shit I need to go shopping

Annie: yay as long they hit as him

Loren: heyyy that's my man ( laughing we walked to the class the teacher give me a hug and say my dress is beautiful and asked about my baby) .

**Please review ,let me know what you guys think ,should I continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Penthouse

Kendall wake up I give her bath and some milk is almost 3 her mom will be here then I heard knock on the door I open see Jake

Eddie: hey man

Jake: get Eduardo

Eddie: Jake stop calling me that fucking name

Jake: no need to curse babysitter

Eddie: shut it

Jake: anyway when you got interview with E,news and they have red carpet event you invited tell your girl to shop dress

Eddie: yeah she know that already

Jake: stopping worrying you having interview inside the news room not outside

Eddie: ok

Jake: they want asked if you have Loren video when she was ok I'm labor or pictures when the baby come

Eddie: Mel have the video let me asked her ( I text Mel she tell me to sue will send it to me in second) ok she will in second

Jake: ok

Eddie: ok here go ( I sent it to Jake)

Jake: ok Mel should be film maker

Eddie: yeah lo will kill her when she find out she take even her private part when they taking the baby off

Jake: I'm sure you the only one who want to see that

Eddie: Jake

Jake: just saying where is baby Kendall

Eddie: in her room

Jake: ok the red carpet is 6 and the interview is 4:45 to 5:55 so you guys can have more time

Eddie: ok

Jake: get ready man .

Eddie: bye

Jake: you guys need to bring Kendall

Eddie: ok.

At school

Mel: see you later lo

Loren: bye guys ( I walked to my car see boys talking about me and I get in my car drive off to Mk)

Mk

Loren: hey guys

Katy: hey sweetie how was your day ( hugged her)

Loren: good how was your, hey pop

Pop: hey Loren where is my grand daughter

Loren: with her dad

Katy: ready for you event

Loren: yes

Katy: Trina she's here ( yelled she come down with two other people)

Loren: ma what is this

Katy: you going to red carpet we need hair style and make up artist. So my dearly have sit and get ready you only have hour and half Trina please light make up

Trina: sure

Loren: can you call Eddie to bring Kendall I miss them

Katy: we do

Loren: love you mama Katy

Katy: love you to sweetie can we stay with Kendall

Loren: sure after the interview Eddie said they want her to come

Katy: I'll come get her ok

Loren: thanks and tell him to get me some food I'm so hungry

Katy: ok

45 minutes later, ...

Katy: ok now get ready fir your other surprise

Loren: the dress

Trina: not just dress

Katy: close your eyes ( she did after she finish she look so beautiful Eddie going to pay me today if he see his girl she look so amazing) open your eyes now

Loren: omg oh my God ( I can't believe this I look like bride this dress so beautiful I hug mama Katy I can't believe this) I can't believe this

Katy: well believe it cause is all yours can you take her pictures please

Aden: sure can you pose please ( Eddie Duran have a hot ass girlfriend with beautiful ass breast I can't believe she have a child she pose her ass is cute the pictures is beautiful) thank you

Max: you look so amazing

Loren: thanks pop ( then I heard Eddie talking)

Katy: please catch his face Aden

Aden: sure Mrs Duran

Eddie: ma pop is any...( I stop when I see Loren with this beautiful dress she look so hot)

Loren: close your mouth Duran ( I walked to him kiss his cheek instead kiss my cheek back he pinned me in the wall started kissing me with force with Kendall in his hands I was laughing ) if you make my baby fall I'm going to killed

Eddie: dang baby you look so hot ( started kissing. Her neck)

Loren: hey little Kendall daddy hungry ( Eddie behind me squeezing my butt and kissing my neck) enough Duran you ruining my make up

Eddie: is you going to tease me all evening

Loren: if you say so

Eddie: babe you look so hot I love you

Loren: I love you to

Katy: oh I love you both

Eddie: oh umm mom you was in here I didn't see you ( awkward)

Katy: I'm sure I'm not the only one

Aden: hey eddie

Trial: hey rock star

Eddie: oh man ( crashing his back) hey Kendall want go out for sec

Katy: yeah I'm sure you want her mom out more than you need Kendall

Eddie: ma ( they all was laughing) you caught me

Katy: I'm sure did hey baby Kendal I still can't believe you made a beautiful baby

Eddie: mom you know I'm handsome don't I lo ( wink with sexy smile)

Loren: you cheat ( laughing)

Eddie: what you talking about

Loren: using that sexy smile and wink ( they laugh at her red face)

Katy: you guys so cute ( she cut when Jake walked in)

Jake: let go before we late

Max: hello to you to Jake

Jake: get grandpa

Max: I'm too young to be grandpa but Kendall is cute so I'll be her grandpa ( holding her little hands)

Trina: she's adorable no wonder thought

Jake: see you guys later

Loren: ma coming for Kendall plus I need to feed her before I go

Katy: I already I have her milk go and have fun

Loren: thanks ( walking out Eddie holding her dress behind so it won't fall on the ground Eddie get in then max and Katy and Jake they drive to E center they have lot people waiting for them but they get in back door Trina get change her dress to tight beautiful black dress and black heels) thanks Trina

Katy: you look beautiful when you to finished I'll be here to take my grand daughter ( laugh and hugged them they walked next room surprise they see all E cast )

All: surprised

Loren: omg ( scream they all meet Loren they take picture with her exchange numbers)

Giuliana: omg she so adorable maybe she going to married my son ( laughing)

Terrence: is nice to see you again my man

Eddie: good to see you too

Giuliana: Ryan going to interview you I wish it was me thought so Loren can tell me how in she's mom and that hot

Ryan: maybe you come help ( Loren smile at them) you most be Loren Tate

Loren: that's me nice to meet you

Giuliana: ok ready go ( she Walked out with Ryan)

Ryan: and now here the secret you guys dying to know give it up for international rock star Eddie Duran

Giuliana: and his beautiful girlfriend Loren Tate

Ryan: abd his beautiful daughter Kendall ( the crowd went wild a d surprise how beautiful Loren are Eddie and Loren walked out holding hands they hug Ryan and Giuliana )

Ryan: what a pleasure

Giuliana: Loren you are a beautiful mother I ever see don't you guys thinks ( the crowd applause and scream her name ) after this can you tell me your little secret

Loren: sure haha

Ryan: Eddie would you tell me what you experience of being dad to this beautiful girl ( picture of Kendall a d Eddie appear on big screan)

Eddie: is good experience I wouldn't change it for world she's adorable and cute little baby she completed me I feel like I can do anything and be their for her as a father suppose( the crowd scream and applauses)

Ryan: wow that's amazing how you keep up tour work and child?

Eddie: Don't get me wrong I love my fans they meant the world to me but my little girl and her mom come first before anything they the best thing ever happen to me in live .

Crowd_: awwwwwwww

Ryan: I'm in your side man how you create time for little Kendall

Eddie: since her mom five months pregnant my manager create my schedule studio time mommy time Kendall time and my parents and family dinner

Loren: who would thought Eduardo is that responsibility ( with a accent kiss his cheek )

Crowds: awwwwwwww

Giuliana_: Loren what you experience with Eddie all through pregnancy?

Loren: is amazing experience you could share with someone you love I wouldn't change it for the world except sometimes it can be crazy with mood swings but he always their you know is all I ever want it ( the crowds applauses )

Giuliana: I know the feeling ,Ok Loren we going to watch this video ( the video is about Loren when she was in labor after it finish she turn red)

Loren: OMG( the crowd awwww)

Giuliana: how cute, Loren how feel about the business and how fan attack your man or want to have him beside you?

Loren: mm good question ( the crowd laugh) I mean too bad because his mine but I'm big fan we can share I know how they feel when someone have your crush ( crowd scream)

Terrence: that's true because sometimes fans are creepy

Giuliana: can you tell me how you keep this beautiful and fit body after you give a birth last couple months how in the world you the hot mom out there? ( crowds screams)

Loren: thanks I wouldn't say I'm the hottest mom out there but I just keep eating healthy food and run every morning and I exercise with my partner right here ( pointing to Eddie the crowd applause )

Ryan: how you guys exercise cause Eddie Duran is hottest man alive.

Eddie: well we would show you guys maybe next time. We don't have our clothe

Giuliana: if you could show us of course ( the crowd say do it do it they bring work out clothes for them) now look at this amazing couple show you not just they share kisses but also exercise.

Loren: you guys can join us ( laugh-)

Eddie: first step pick your partner ( he pick Loren one leg in his neck her stomach straight you can see Eddie's doing same) after you pick your partner one u can get muscles two your stomach is burning,

Ryan: wow that's amazing

Loren: yeah next step your partner lay you down in their back and do 5 push ups in romantic way imagine if you was going wild in bed that's what 3 is ( Eddie pick me up my legs around his waist my head down)

Eddie: that burn your cells fast and after that you get hot bath with your partner that's it ( the crowd went wild)

Giuliana: omg that was amazing I'm goig to tell Bill ( the crowd laugh) guys go home do this you will see the results.

Ryan: you guys amazing wow

Terrence: it was so beautiful to have you guys here.

Giuliana: Loren welcome you a amazing mom and you have eye of fashion and you young and beautiful girl I can go on and on I just love you girl ( awwww the crowd) Foreal because theirs lot people in Hollywood still don't know how to dress up this your first interview and I know it won't be your last you just impressive . Eddie I can't describe how amazing you I hope you guys be together forever leddie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: our baby

After the interview mama Katy take Kendall home Loren put her beautiful dress on they go on the red carpet everybody want their pictures all the reports want talked them when they pass the fans they see khloe Kardashian she ask Loren about her dress and stuff the night was amazing Loren meet lot celebrities ans Eddie's fans after party was fun they got home 11 ,

Loren: oh my poor baby

Eddie: she Be fine babe she's with my mom and pop

Loren: I know it just I never be away from her that long

Eddie: stop worrying and tell me about your event

Loren: ok fine, it was fun I meet lot of people and I'm glad the world know we are family.

Eddie: me ( kiss her they have big make out session in limo then arrive Mk( A.N Mk is outside Duran big mansion)

Loren: thanks God we here ( walking In heard Kendall crying hard my heart melted I run upstairs) omg what happened

Katy: she was playing then start crying I do everything but she just keep crying I dint know what's wrong sweetie

Loren: oh my poor little baby mommy here now ( I pick her up start feeding her change her diaper I'm sure mama Katy did anyway now she fell sleep ) I hate when she cried like that she used to make me cried when she start crying my mom be like you crazy

Eddie: she was like Loren Tate this baby going to drive you damn crazy

Katy: haha that's funny everybody does that is bond between mom and child.

Max: I remember you used to do that to honey

Loren: thank you guys for watching her it means a lot .

Eddie: thanks mom and Pop

Katy: no problem is our grandchild. Night take care see you guys tomorrow Loren say for me to your mom

Loren: Ok ( we walked out we talked about stuff when we get to my house my mom was sitting waiting on us) .hey mom

Nora: hey sweetie I miss you guys today

Loren: we miss you to

Nora: hey Eddie

Eddie: hey Nora

Nora: you guts look good out there

Loren: you watch it

Nora: all America watch it today cause my friend in Jersey call me asking if that beautiful girl Loren Tate they known I say yes that's my little girl grown all up

Loren:oh mom I love you you :

Nora: love you to how's my granddaughter doing

Eddie: she was crying almost make this first lady cried ( chuckled)

Nora: oh hun maybe you should go take babies language

Loren: Eddie always find it funny when she cried as a mother I can't help but to cried,

Nora: I know honey lot of mothers like that as a therapy is a bind between mom and a child

Eddie: my mom say that minutes ago

Loren: yeah

Nora: it will go away someday

Loren: thanks mom I just hate to think you guys think I'm crazy ( crazy)

Eddie: come here you Loren Tate never be crazy I love you with all my heart

Loren: I love you to, thanks mom for being here I don't know wgat I do without you two

Eddie. : Good thing you won't find out. Now come on get ready for bed you got school tomorrow

Nora: yeah ( as a mother I feel bad for Loren I know her mind take it wrong way when I call her crazy as a therapy I never mean it I love my daughter and I know she love her little I used cried when she cried and I still do I feel bad I make her feel that way I need to talked Trent her father his out town ) hello

Trent: hey hun I see Loren on tv today

Nora: I know now she grow anyway I want talked you about her

Trent: shoot

Nora: you know how she be crying when Kendall cried

Trent: yes she does that all the time and I think their bond is strong

Nora: I told her that and you know how I call her crazy

Trent: yes

Nora: Trent her mind take it wrong way she think I meant it and I never meant it I failed as her mother I never ever want her to feel that way I love my little girl so much I feel so bad her mind take it different meanings ( crying, sobbing)

Trent: honey calm down just explains to her

Nora: I did

Trent: ok then she be fine I guess that's her first baby and stuff

Nora: I just hate how I make her feel you know

Trent: I get it you remember when you have yiur problems was when we went to therapies you describe how I talked you pointing my fingers I never meant it that way but your mind have different meanings of it I guess mom and daughter.

Nora: thanks honey love you to night.( I hang up see Eddie standing there) oh hey Eddie

Eddie: you used to have what lo have to

Nora: yeah mine was when Trent talked me and points I feel some type way when we went to therapies we start having conversation he point I froze and cried start telling the therapies what's in my mind now they find out my mind got different meaning in things I guess lo wasn't worst at all .

Eddie: is this on everybody who got baby

Nora: most of the time yes

Eddie: wows anyway go sleep she forget about it she didn't mean it that way good night Nora

Nora: night Eddie and thank you for being their for her she needs you more than she need us

Eddie: that's not true she might need me but she always need you guys now go sleep you tired

Nora: thank you. Night Eddie ( walking to her room)

Loren room

Eddie: your mom go to bed look at this beautiful Angel sleeping

Loren: she is so what you doing tomorrow

Eddie: after school hang out with you and your friends Kendall hang out with pop ma and Nora

Loren: that's cool

Eddie: now sleep as much I want bang you I can't the angel sleeping night love you ( kiss her fiercely in lips)

Loren: love you to night ( kiss Kendall head)

Next morning

Nora wake up go to lo room see her and Eddie all over each other and little Kendall is up she pick her up take her bath than give her milk.

Loren:morning mom ( kiss her cheek)

Nora: morning honey how you feeling

Loren: good

Nora: I'm glad you feeling good

Loren: look at my little princess laying here by herself aww

Nora: since mommy and daddy was busy of course

Loren: mom I can't believe you embarrassing me

Nora: hey I'm not ok ( my phone beep I check see the exercise all over internet) wow leddie exercise

Loren: omg that's cool

Nora: look what this girl say, me an my fiance have fun and exercise thanks leddie.

Loren: I told them you can go wild and exercise at the same time

Nora: you a dirty girl Loren

Loren: mommmmm

Eddie: morning ladies

Loren: morning babe( kiss him)

Nora: morning,

Eddie: aren't you suppose to put your clothes on

Loren: I want you to choose something for me

Eddie: ok let me say hi to Kendall ( waking to Kendall kiss her cheeks she giggles ) morning princess.

Loren: I love her little giggles ( walking to the room I choose casual dress and top crop and tight skirt hot pink ) which one I should wear

Eddie: the top crop and skirt and wear your hair ponytail

Loren: look at you now you know

Eddie: hey I been know

Loren: whatever what should I wear the hot pink or the white one

Eddie: the hot Loren tate( makes her laughed so bad)

Loren: you a crazy but I love you ( I look at the mirror I look beautiful ) how I look

Eddie: hot mama ( kiss her) now get out before u late

Nora: you look hot hun

Loren: thanks mom can Kendall stay with you since you off today

Nora: of course honey I'm going to hang out with Katy and Trina later so sure

Loren: thanks mom love behave

Nora: have a great day

Loren: I hope so let's go babe

Eddie:bye Nora take care my little girl if she give you hard time call me. ( kiss Kendall forehead) love you princess bye

Nora: bye guys

Loren: love you both ( walking out the door lot paparazzi outside oh shoot)

Report1: Eddie how you feel about being dad

Report2:Loren who babysitting baby Kendall

Report: Loren you look hot,

Reporter: Eddie you spend night

Reporter: you look beautiful this morning Loren

Eddie: tell us something else we don't know ( open the door for her he get into car drive away)Sorry about that,

Loren: that's not your fault crazy head ( kiss his lips)

Eddie: look how calm you are nobody never be calm on paparazzi you just so down earth. ( smile blessedly)

Loren: I'm not but when I'm with you make me feel one

Eddie: I love you

Loren: I love you to ( smile then we get to school everybody looking at me wow I give Eddie kiss for good luck and tell him to leave while he can he smile left all eyes was in me)

Girl: omg can I have autographed

Loren: umm sure ( I sign then Mel and Annie come walked with me I sign lot autographs I walked in hall everybody was smiling try to catch my attention)

Ray: omg I see you yesterday on tv omg you Eddie Duran baby mom slash girlfriend omg can I have autographs( she can't even breath)

Loren: um sure ( I sign see Chloe and her groups coming oh yes)

Mel: I feel so popular

Annie: yes Loren you need to tell us the details ( then Phil walked by)

Phil: hey girls

Girls: hey

Phil: congrats on being on tv that's what everybody talking about.

Loren: thanks

Chloe: well well isn't this loser Tate

Aid: omg Loren me and Phil was doing that little exercise thing it was so fun I can't thank you enough ( excitement)

Chloe: AID SHUP UP THIS LITTEL LOSER THINK SHE POPULAR NOW ( yelled)

Cameron: after all she's in tv and you not

Adriana: and don't speak to me like that is you jealous Im sick and tired of you I don't even know why I meet you.u wanna be bitch. ( angrily)

Chloe: you did not just call me that you out the group

Aid: about time let's go Kim

Kim: no you go

Aid: you know what fine ( walking of but come back slapped Chloe hard on face her face turn red) missed with me

Melissa: go Aid go Aid ( laughing)

Chloe: ahhhhhhh I hate you ( screams everybody laugh)

Principle: ms master you suspended ( look back see Loren looking beautiful) you look beautiful Ms Tate I see your interview yesterday it was amazing

Loren: thank you

Chloe: Ugggghhhh ahhh ( screams dramatically)

Principle: problem there ( walking to her office) .

Annie: that was amazing ahh yay

Loren: I feel sorry for aid

Mel: stop being nice

Annie: I guess she's nice after all the witch is Chloe

Mel: yeah she used not be like that in middle school

Loren: we was bff

Annie: we can try again.


End file.
